Between the two
by alzgalzz
Summary: Ste always wants what he can't get.


**Between the two.**

_One-shot unless I get requests for it to be continued. _

"Please." Ste said to the man stood opposite him.

"No Steven!" Brendan said. Brendan and Ste were stood in the middle of the kitchen in Brendan's house.

"Why not Brendan? You've been chasing me around for months now, trying to get me back, now I give you the chance and you throw it back in to my face" Ste cried.

"Because I'm not going to be your rebound Steven," Brendan said firmly, "You're just upset over Doug."

Steven and Doug had literally only broke up, a day ago. Ste had cried but not once did he beg for him back. Fortunately Ste had Amy to help him stop crying but all along he had one person in his mind. The person that was always there, either mentally or physically. The person who had made a difference in his life, a big difference. Brendan. The man with that killer moustache, toned body, muscular. Specifically the man who turned him, officially. Steven had experienced, witnessed, Brendan pour his heart and soul out to him many times. He knew he would do anything for him, even kill. So why not now? Why wasn't it just a case of going round his house and straight away being tangled up next to him in his bed? Where was the Brendan he new? The Brendan that everyone knew was a man for one nighters. Where was the Brendan that Steven wanted?

Ste wrapped his arms around Brendan neck and pushed his forehead against Brendan's.

"Please." Ste began crying instantly. Brendan hugged him, comforting him.

"I'm sorry Steven, but I can't just be here for you you when there's no one else. When you weren't in my life anymore I went with other men." Brendan thought this might drive Ste away from making a mistake again.

"I can tell you now, I defiantly didn't love them, they were just cover up's!" Brendan pushed Ste away from his embrace, "and that's exactly what I'll be to you. A cover up."

"Why you being like this Bren?" Ste questioned.

"I'm bad for you Steven."

"I don't even care, I love you."

"No you don't!" Brendan was getting frustrated. Ste wasn't sure if he loved Brendan at the moment but he did want to be with him right now.

"One night then?" Ste knew that wouldn't go down with Brendan. Not surprisingly Brendan was disgusted.

"No, come back to me when you can prove your over Douglas." and with that Ste left. No reaction on his face. He just left. Gone.

Brendan felt regretful. He kind of wished he'd just been his normal self and led Ste straight into the bedroom. But instead he'd acted all mature and boring. Brendan didn't like the way he had just made the wrong decision, but then he remembered the reason why he couldn't take Steven to bed.

Brendan's bed was already occupied. Another man lay naked in Brendan's bed waiting for Brendan's return. The man was fully aware of Ste's presence. And he had known what had happened between Brendan and Steven. Brendan was also known well to this man. With his long light hair and his tall figure Walker remained laid in Brendan's bed. Instead of slipping back into bed with Walker Brendan dressed himself once he had entered the room.

"Get dressed Walker." Brendan said bulking his belt.

"No, come back to bed." Walker leaned forward in the bed reaching his arm out for Brendan.

"No." Brendan said flinching away from Walkers touch. It was silent for a moment.

"You're not considering going back to Ste are you?" Walker seemed massively disappointed.

"What would it matter?" Brendan said turning his concentration from fiddling with his shirt buttons to the emotion filled face that Walker gave.

"Well I don't know if you've realised but, you've kind of been with me for about a month now." Walker settled back into the bed.

"We're nothing Walker." Brendan continued fastening his shirt.

"Yes we are." Walker didn't want to sound to disappointed now.

"Walker you were just.." Brendan didn't want to say it because he knew it wasn't true, but he had to, "a rebound."

"What a month, I was you're play thing for a month?" Walker's voice started to raise. Brendan didn't answer him he just snapped on his watch and left the room. He now knew that Steven wanted him back more than ever. Now that he rejected Ste made him want Brendan even more. Ste always wanted, what he couldn't get. So now that he'd let Ste down and left him wanting even more, the make up would be even better than ever. This way Ste would be more relieved when he found out Brendan had made the decision he still wanted Steven.

But then Brendan realised. What if Ste took it the wrong way? What if that chance Brendan had minutes ago was Brendan's last chance? And then all the explaining would come. Brendan would have to tell Ste about Walker. He'd have to tell Ste he had never started loving Walker even though Brendan knew that if his and Walkers relationship had gone in for longer, he would have fell in love with him. Brendan would have to tell Ste about how nothing could compare to Steven although Brendan had found Walker his type, sexy. Brendan loved the way he could relate to Walker easily, understand what he's been through with prison. But he wouldn't tell Ste that. He would tell Ste he'd got along with Steven much easier. Brendan's mind was racing.

What if Ste didn't even want to talk to Brendan? What if Ste was gone?


End file.
